


We Don't Know Where We're Going

by duointherain



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duointherain/pseuds/duointherain
Summary: It's after the wars, still kids, recovering from war and learning to be okay. It'll be a Heero/Duo get together.





	We Don't Know Where We're Going

We Don’t Know Where We’re Going  
by Duointherain

disclaimer: I don’t own Gunam Wing  
Notes: Duo’s transgender in this, ftm. 

The school was nice. The street was nice. Duo expected the town was nice. 

Under the right circumstances, murder could be nice. 

Murder was probably rude as fuck though and it would make Quatre sad. 

Stealing was probably a better option. Stealing lead to food. That’s usually how that worked. 

So there he was, in a food court, a plate of sweet and sour chicken that Duo was sure that Wufei would through a shit fit about in front of him, warm and sweet, filling out his cheek as he chewed. He had a hoodie pulled up to hide his hair. Chopsticks in his right hand, he programmed the little prepaid phone with his left. 

So there he was, hunched over a bit, black nail polish on, baggy jeans, logging into a private server that Heero had set up during the war, when this girl, no taller than he was, pretty tee-shirt, shy smile, and she just up and sits herself down on the other side of his little table. 

Violet eyes narrow. Chopsticks in hand, he pulls his plate of food a little closer. 

“I’m not going to steal your food,” she said, trying a little more forced of a smile. “I thought you were a girl.”

“Fuck off,” Duo said, shoving his phone into his pocket before another bite of chicken disappeared into his mouth. 

“Could you,” she said, blinking so that tears nearly soaked into her pale eyelashes, “Just pretend to be my friend. There’s a couple of strange boys following me and I’m scared.” 

Duo froze, then slowly sighed. He picked up a piece of chicken and held it out to her. “What they look like,” he said, smiling sweetly. 

She stared at the chicken like he’d sent her something just slightly less offensive than a dick pic, but after a moment, she dipped forward and ate it. “Don’t look at them,” she said, after she chewed and swallowed. “They’re by the ice cream, watching us. They have their hats on backwards. I think they’re from the college.” 

The nearness of violence filled Duo with a joy he hadn’t expected. Peace had been the goal for so long, but maybe like Wufei, he just wasn’t suited to it. “I’m going to ask mah buddy for a ticket to L4. Wanna come?”

“What? No! It’s just my mom doesn’t know I’m out today. I’m grounded because I didn’t clean up my room, so I can’t, you know, just call her and ask her to come get me.” 

“She doesn’t hurt you?”

“No of course not! Does your mom hurt you?”

“Don’t know. I don’t remember her. So give me a minute, and I’ll get you a car to get you home, ‘kay?”

“It’s okay,” she said. “I’m sure they’ll get bored and go away.” 

“That’s not my experience,” Duo said firmly. He had his phone back out, transferred some illicitly gotten money into a new account in the name of his chosen alias. “Predators don’t give up. Why are you here, if you’re not supposed to be?”

“Tomorrow is my sister’s birthday and I want to get her a gift.”

For a moment, they sat there, staring at each other like they were staring across the mirror into and out of Wonderland. “And did you?”

“No, they started following me and I got scared. I’m Katie,” she said, elbows on the table, chin propped in her palms, fingers resting on her cheeks. “Do you have a girlfriend?”

“No,” Duo said, paying attention to his phone as he read Quatre’s reply, advising that a commercial shuttle was living in six hours and they’d be expecting him. “Do you?”

She blushed, one shoe scuffing the floor. “I like boys.” 

“Okay,” Duo said, putting the phone away. “You hungry? I can get you food.” 

The blush had made her lips a little darker, pinker still. “I’m not hungry. Do you want shopping with me?”

The airport was only half an hour away by car and Duo wondered what shopping would be like. “Okay.” 

“You don’t talk a lot do you. What’s your name?”

“Duo. It depends. Sometimes I talk a lot.” He spoke between putting bites of food in his mouth. At one point he pushed his drink towards her to offer her some. 

“Where do you go to school,” she asked, then took a polite sip of his soda, before wrinkling her nose, “What’s in that!?”

Duo arched an eyebrow. “A little of each of the soda fountain and a mini-bottle of rum.” 

“You drink?” Her eyes went wide with a kind of love-struck admiration. “How old are you?”

“Fifteen, I think. You?”

“I’m going to be sixteen in two weeks. My daddy says I can pick a car out, but I haven’t decided yet. When you will be sixteen? What do you want for your birthday?”

“I don’t know,” Duo said, looking at his phone again. Quatre offered him a different ID, with bank account, as the ones on the server might have been compromised. Apparently, Heero had been pretty forthcoming in his debriefing. One handed, Duo replied his gratitude. “I never thought about it.” 

“Well, who takes care of you?” she asked. “I’ll get you a birthday present! What do you want?”

The first few things that came to mind would never make it through an airport security screening. “I’ll let you know. Come on. Let’s walk.”

She nodded, her eyes going to the two guys by the sushi place. “They might follow us.”

Duo’s grin was lopsided. “Break mah fuckin’ heart, it would.”

“Do you.. you think you’d fight them? I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Duo looked at them then, smirked he was the bigger wolf. “Don’t worry. I won’t.” He picked up his empty dishes and felt actually really, the best he’d felt since being told by the newly established government that he was a minor and, apparently, didn’t have full rights yet. Well, FUCK them. Yeah! “So, what does your sister like?”

“I don’t have much, so I was going to get her a pair of earrings from Glitter Right.” 

“Okay,” Duo said, hands in his pockets. “Lead the way!”

“They’re following us,” she said, leaning closer to him, shoulder-to-shoulder. “Should we contact security? I can call my mom. She’ll be mad, but she’ll come get me.” 

They were just passing the bathroom, so Duo veered towards them. “You go.. go in the girl’s room for a moment. You got a phone?”

“Yeah,” she said, shifty, biting her lip, “But I left it at home, cuz mom tracks my location with it.”

“Right, I’ll knock when I’m done.”

“What are you going to do?”

“Talk to’em, man ta man. Don’t worry.” 

As soon as she was through the door, the two bigger boys homed in on him. “We saw her first,” the shorter one said, reaching out to shove Duo’s shoulder. 

Duo easily moved out of the way, flipped him off. “She’s not a pocket to pick. Leave us alone.” 

“We know you’re not her friend. Just walk away.” 

Duo smiled, thin lips, a murderous joy in his eyes. “Try to touch me or ever come near her again, I’ll rip yer dicks off and feed them to you, but not to the one I got it from.” 

The big one was about to test fate, when the shorter boy got smarter, and grabbed his friend’s arm. “Let it go, Garth. He’s just a little faggot!”

Garth jerked his arm free and got right up in Duo’s face, glaring down at him. “Who the fuck do you think you are?”

Duo hadn’t backed up or leaned away, in fact, he leaned a little closer, picking the guy’s pocket in reverse, dropping the stolen wallet that had bought his phone into the guy’s front pocket. “I’m Death. Who the hell are you?”

One of them must have looked up at just the right time to see police headed in their direction. Startled, they both ran. 

Duo, on the other hand, stood there like the angel he was. One of the cops stopped, while three more went after the boys fleeing into the mall crowd. 

“Were they bothering you?” She asked. 

“They scared my friend Katie, but I wasn’t scared,” Duo said, eyes sweetly innocent. “Did they do something wrong?”

“Son, do you have ID?”

“I’m just visiting,” Duo said, smiling at her like she rescued him, as he pulled out his phone and showed her the electronic ID that Quatre had just arranged for him. 

She scanned it, scanned his wrist to make sure that his genetics matched the ID. “Thank you Mr. Winner. Will you be on Earth long?” 

“No,” he said, doing Quatre’s sweet rich and confident with grace. “I am leaving after I shop with my friend a little more.” 

“Thank you for visiting,” she said, handing him back his phone. “Please ask your friend to let us know if there are any more issues.” 

“Of course,” Duo said, pocketing his phone. 

With perfect time, the other two boys, now in handcuffs, huffed and glared. “He did it! He put the wallet in my pocket!” 

The officer that had been talking to Duo rolled her eyes, shook her head. Speaking to her team, she said, “This is Quaid Winner. He’s Quatre Winner’s cousin.”

“That’s bullshit,” the taller boy nearly screamed as the officers moved him towards the exit. 

Still looking beyond innocent and sweet, Duo waved to the officers. “Have a nice day! Thank you!” 

When Duo dropped Katie at her house, he left her with a pair of fancy shoes he totally didn’t understand the appeal of for her sister and a charm bracelet for herself. He also didn’t understand the way she stared at him as the car drove away as she held her charm bracelet over her heart. 

There were some things he actually was pretty innocent about. On the shuttle, the first mate had given Duo his quarters. It was small, clean, and when Duo lay down, for the first time in a long time, he felt safe. Sleep was good, and he was beyond happy to feel the pull of Earth’s gravity let go of him. He was going home.


End file.
